The Forgetful Lovers
by Raine Delmont
Summary: The Sailor Senshi have retained their memories from the battle with Beryl, however Usagi and Mamoru have not. It's up to the senshi to reunite these forgetful lovers. R&R!


Hello minna-san! Ah, fanfiction… haven't done this in a long, long time. Don't be too hard on my. XD

Anyway… this takes place shortly after the destruction of Queen Beryl. The Sailor Senshi have full control of their memories, however both Usagi and Mamoru do not. It is up to the Senshi to bring the two lovers together to bring back their memories.

Some terms…

Usagi: Bunny / Serena  
Mamoru: Darien  
Senshi: Warrior / Soldier  
Odango: Dumpling  
Odango Atama: Dumpling Head

Disclaimer: Do we even need these anymore? It's been so long… I don't own Sailor Moon, blah, blah. Yada, yada… and all that jazz. -

... The Hospital ...

"My name's Usagi. I'm a hospital volunteer!" The blonde girl chirped.

Mamoru continued to stare at the young woman in silence, millions of thoughts tracing through his head. Of course her name was Usagi… he knew that. She was the girl that had plagued his thoughts since their first meeting. She was the reason he spent a good portion of his hours at the arcade everyday - the reason he could hardly sleep at night. Why was she pretending she had never met him before? Had he said something that was much worse than his typical comments? His brow furrowed in pain, more from the feelings in his heart than within his head.

Usagi, of course, misconstrued the vision of pain upon his face. She placed her hands upon Mamoru's, unknowingly sending a shiver up his spine. She smiled thoughtfully, "You had a really bad accident."

_Fine… If she wants to play this game, I'll just insult her out of it._ Mamoru's winning smirk spread across his lips, his head tilting slightly to the side as he analyzed her form, searching for the perfect comment. Finally, his gaze fell upon the buns on her head. _Old habits do die hard…_ Mamoru grinned, "Usagi, huh? No offense, but you have the funniest looking hair, _Odango Atama_."

Usagi's gaze narrowed at the obviously stressed words that left his mouth. _Odango Atama! _It was outrageous. She went out of her way to brighten this man's day and he insults her!

She stood from her place at the side of his bed, her hands instantly releasing his own in the process, "Odangos? Here I come in to cheer you up and you say my hair looks like odangos?"

Mamoru could not help but smile wider at her exclamation. Ah yes, that was indeed the Usagi he had grown to love. Her soft pink lips poked out in an angry pout, her shoulders raised up practically near her ears as her fists clenched at his side. Apparently his enjoyment of her embarrassment was taking an awful toll on her. A laugh rolled off his lips, he had missed this girl.

_He's laughing! He's actually laughing at me!_ She huffed angrily, turning swiftly on her heel and nearly falling over herself in the process. His laughter increased at this latest development. Klutzy ol' Usagi. "A klutz and Odango. You do have the entire package, don't you?"

Usagi winced, looking over head shoulder to face him while trying her hardest to keep the tears in their ducts. Mamoru's gaze nearly faltered at the shiny glaze clear within her eyes, but he forced his smirk to stay constant. Her shoulders sank, her voice breaking as she spoke, "You're a terrible man, Mamoru."

He winced inwardly at the comment, watching her as she made her way to the door. "Odango?" he called after her. She paused and yet refused to turn and face him, her shoulders shaking as she waited for him to continue. Mamoru frowned. There were so many things he could say to her. Thank you for visiting me, thank you for lighting up my day – my life. However, nice words always seemed to finish last with him, "You might want to take the elevator. Don't want to have you tripping down any stairs."

Usagi offered him no response as she ushered herself out of the door, past Andrew without so much as a 'Hello.' Andrew stared at Mamoru with a bemused expression, leaning against the frame of the door, "You made her cry that time."

Mamoru's heart ached at the thought, but none of those emotions made their way to his face. He sat up from his space within the bed, gesturing at the chair beside his bed, "Please Andrew, that girl would cry over spilt milk."

"No… she would whine and wail over spilt milk, along with a slew of other things," Andrew mused thoughtfully as he took as seat in the offered chair. He loved Usagi like a sister, but even he had to admit that she did indeed do her fair share of crying. However, it was hardly ever that he would see her as he just had, "She doesn't always just walk by with tears in her eyes."

Mamoru lowered his gaze to the bed, his brow furrowed. His comments were so normal, why would she react so differently this time? It was honestly as if she didn't even know who he was, as if she was just insulted by a complete stranger.

"Hey Mamoru, are you still conscious?" Andrew's concerned voice found its way into his head, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Oh yea, I'm fine… Just tired, I suppose."

"Well, that's to be expected," Andrew grinned, standing from his seat and making his way to the door. "Just get some rest. It's lonely without you at the arcade, believe it or not."

"Please, with Usagi and her tribe? It has to be as entertaining as ever." Mamoru grinned.

Andrew's brow furrowed, "Actually, I haven't seen Usagi with those girls in a while. She's been at the arcade playing videogames by herself."

Andrew rolled his shoulders casually, waving a farewell to Mamoru and closing the door behind him.

_Usagi? Without any of her friends? Something must be wrong with her… overreacting to my insults, straying away from her social butterfly self…_

Mamoru frowned at the thought, settling back against his bed. He had ruined his chances of seeing the young beauty until he was released from the hospital… Mamoru squeezed his eyes shut, trying to sleep against the distressing thought.

_Usagi…_

... The Girls ..._  
_

Usagi sniffed sadly over her ice cream sundae, salty tears falling over the sweet treat. She had never met a crueler man than Mamoru Chiba. Her day had been so wonderful… she actually managed to slip into class late without a lecture for Miss. Haruna, her mother had made her favorite lunch and she hardly had any homework – or at least none that she couldn't put off for a few days. She had planned to improve someone else's day and instead had her own day ruined.

"Hello," A cheerful voice spoke above her. She raised her eyes to see a group of girls standing beside her table and her brow furrowed. She had the strangest feeling that she had seen them once before. Of course she knew Ami, the brainiest girl at her school… And Makoto, the supposed bully. However, the other names were lost to her.

"Do I… know you?" The girls glanced to each other and smiled, almost knowingly. They were expecting this sort of reaction, prepared by both Luna and Artemis.

"No," Minako was the first to speak. The girls found themselves seats within the booth that Usagi had seated herself within. "But you seem majorly bummed. We figured you could use some people to talk to."

"Yea, what seems to be the problem, girl? You look like you've been crying," Makoto said as the girls placed their own orders of milkshakes and ice creams. Usagi frowned, her hands quickly wiping away any trace of tears left. She sat up straight, pasting a smile upon her lips.

"Oh, nothing… just boy troubles." Usagi mumbled, eating a scoop of her half melted ice cream.

"Awe… lost love?" Minako said, leaning forward with her chin cupped between her hands. Usagi flushed at the thought of her being paired with such a terrible man.

"Hardly," she guffawed, stirring the stew of sweets, allowing it to melt away. The girls stared at her with worried expressions… it was very unlike Usagi to waste away any sort of food, especially ice cream. "I went to the hospital to cheer this man up and he called me odango atama and a klutz…"

"Oh, that was just playful banter," Minako replied, waving her hand in a dismissive manner. "All men do that… I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Although it's obvious that he did," Ami said with an understanding tone, "But he's been cooped up in that hospital bed for who knows how long. He's probably not himself."

"Please," Rei scoffed, leaning back in the booth and folding her arms across her chest, "If she doesn't want to visit the sick man again, she doesn't have to. He called her a few names and hurt her feelings… even if he didn't mean it, he lost his chance at some company."

"Rei…" Makoto muttered through the corner of her mouth, nudging her friend. Rei smiled knowingly.

Usagi sat there for a moment, her eyes lost in a moment of thought. The girls watched in silence as a look of resolution settled upon Usagi's face. Perhaps they were right… Most people were not themselves when they were stuck in a hospital bed and she had heard that men would tease girls they liked. She stood up and offered the girls a smile, "Thanks, you guys… I've gotta run, though… Gotta get home to avoid a lecture from mom."

The girls nodded in unison and Usagi made her way to the door, pausing with her hand upon the handle. She turned back to them, "By the way, my name is Usagi… and you are?"

"My name's Rei."

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Makoto."

"My name is Ami."

"And I'm Minako."

Usagi winced as subtle thoughts prodded her mind, incomprehensible. She shook her head, replacing the confused look with yet another smile and waving to the girls, "It was very nice to meet you!"

"So Luna was right…" Rei whispered once Usagi had exited the sweet shop. Minako sighed, her chin still resting within the palms of her hands. The girls sat in a moment of silence, sad expressions resting upon each face.

"I really thought she would remember us once she saw us again…" Makoto murmured.

"Well, we must do as Luna told us to," Ami said resolutely, after removing a few sips from her milkshake, "If we can reunite Usagi and Mamoru, we should be able to bring her back to her senses. That's the only solution Luna and Artemis could think of… the Luna mind meld failed on Usagi the few times that she tried…"

"The only thing strong enough is their love." Minako sighed dreamily. The other girls smiled at their senshi of love, knowing that she was more than happy to take on the job of bringing the lovers together.

"So Rei, why did you nearly sabotage our plan?" Makoto questioned, smiling slyly at the senshi of fire.

"Please… if there's one thing I know about Usagi it's that she can't ignore someone in need. If you stress the point of her abandoning someone in a hospital bed, she'll be sent running to them." Rei replied with a shrug.

"Well, don't be too cocky Rei," Minako said, wagging a finger at her, "Well see tomorrow if your trick worked."

... Tomorrow ...

Mamoru edged himself out of bed, hiding any wince of pain that tried to force its way onto his face. He was determined to leave this dismal place and visit Usagi's dwelling rather than lay in bed. The nurse watched from the doorway as he removed himself from the bed and walked to the door. He seemed well enough… she couldn't detect a sign of pain on his features. "Well, it seems that you're ready to leave. You can check out downstairs."

Usagi pranced up the stairs of the hospital, a smile worn upon her lips. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and her newfound friends had erased any sadness she had felt from the day before. She knocked upon the door before allowing herself inside, pausing in the doorway. Mamoru was not within his bed… actually, he was not within the room at all. The nurse in the room turned to her with a curious expression, "Yes?"

"Oh!" Usagi cleared her throat, smiling kindly, "Hello, is this Mamoru Chiba's room."

The nurse smiled sadly, her gaze dropping to the ground. Such a handsome man, that Mamoru Chiba… she was so disappointed that he had checked out so soon, "He's gone, I'm afraid."

An inaudible gasp escaped Usagi's lips, her body instinctively taking a few steps back. The nurse's reaction to Mamoru's name made it quite clear what had happened and Usagi felt her heart fall and shatter against the ground. She lifted her hand to her mouth, a whimper escaping her lips as she turned and ran out of the room, tears falling from her face, "Oh, Mamoru… Why did I have to call him a miserable man? Oh, god…"

"Yes, I'm afraid he check out this mor-…" The nurse looked up from the ground to find her alone in the room. She perked a slender brow, "How odd… she just ran off? How rude…"

"Oh Andrew!" Usagi screamed, running into his arms and burying her face in the fabric of his apron, her body shivered as she sobbed against him. "It's Mamoru… Mamoru he… He…"

"What? Insulted you again?" Andrew said, raising his gaze to meet Mamoru's. Mamoru offered Andrew a lost expression before turning his attentions back to the trembling girl. He could only begin to imagine what had made her so upset this time.

"What's wrong, Odango?" Mamoru asked, a curious look settled in his eyes. Usagi's sobs were silenced with a gasp as she turned to face him, squealing in delight. She launched herself into Mamoru's arms, holding him tightly as she shouted inaudible words surrounded by thanks. Mamoru leaned back to adjust to the sudden body against him, his arms finding their way about his waist, happy to take advantage of the situation. His head tilted down unconsciously, breathing in the scent of her hair and skin… sweet, like the fresh flowers of spring. She sighed against him, lost in the warmth and relief that his presence had caused.

"_Hem, hem_…" Andrew cleared his throat, causing the pair to pull apart, Usagi's face reddening as she became entirely consumed in her interest of the floor. Andrew grinned… Now this was an interesting development, "Well, I have to get back to work… Excuse me."

"Oh, I have to get going, too! Got some things to do…" Usagi's voice rolled off slowly, her gaze finding Mamoru's and the blush returning. She quickly turned her attentions back to Andrew, waving fervently, "See you later, Andrew! Glad you're feeling better, Mamoru…"

Mamoru watched as the girl ran out the door, her golden tails trailing after her. She looked so radiant today… as if nothing had happened the day before. Still, all of that crying… all of those tears…

_What was that all about?_


End file.
